Dr. Joseph Clampett
Dr. Joseph Clampett is the main antagonist of the 1973 made-for-television horror film Satan's School for Girls. He was portrayed by . Biography Dr. Jospeh Clampett is an art teacher that works at a college named the Salem Academy for Women. Clampett is renowned by his female students and staff for his deviations from the norm, as well as his good looks. In reality, Clampett is actually the leader of a Satanic cult consisting of six girls. The cult revolves around him being seen as Malleus Maleficarum: the Hammer of the Witches, or Satan for short. Hundreds of years ago during the time of the Salem Witch Trials, Clampett coerces eight accused witches into a cellar wherein they all sacrificed themselves to him. Eventually, the cellar became a part of the school, and Clampett spent the rest of his years searching for replacements for the eight girls. In present day, Clampett had successfully manipulated six girls into his cult. For any girl that had refused his advances, Clampett drives them to madness culminating in them committing suicide. This was the fate of Martha Sayers, Elizabeth Sayer's sister. In the beginning of the film, Martha escapes the school in a panicked frenzy, only to be pursued by some unseen entity. By the time that the police were alerted to the situation, Martha was found lifelessly hanging from a noose. Her death is ruled as a suicide by the authorities, but Elizabeth realizes that something doesn't add up. Wanting answers, Elizabeth enrolls at the Salem Academy for Women. During her stay at the college, she notices strange occurrences in the school. One of the people that Elizabeth makes acquaintance with - Lucy Denbrow - is also driven to killing herself by Clampett. As with Martha's case, her death is ruled as a suicide. Elizabeth, along with Roberta, discover the corpse of Debbie Jones in the cellar. When an insane Professor Delacroix confronts the two girls with a knife, they implicate him for Debbie's murder. As they were fleeing from the professor, they encounter Clampett again. When they inform him about what had happened, Clampett sends some of his students out to the woods to beat Delacroix to death. Later on, Clampett goes to the headmistress Jessica Williams to demand that the school be evacuated. When she refuses, Clampett invades her mind, driving Williams to the brink of insanity. After the school is evacuated, Roberta and Elizabeth return to the cellar, seeing Clampett presiding over a cult (which Roberta herself is also a member of). Clampett takes full responsibility for the murders, explaining that he had orchestrated all of these events in order to make Elizabeth a new member. Elizabeth refuses his offer, and sets the school on fire. While she escapes with Williams, Clampett decides to continue with the sacrifices, and escapes the school, watching it burn in amusement before vanishing. Category:Male Category:Immortals Category:Cult Leaders Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Murderer Category:Enigmatic Category:Demon Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Pure Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Homicidal Category:Corrupt Officials